Aoi Shirafuji/Character
Aoi Shirafuji is a selectable butler in the game Butler Until Midnight. Background Aoi is the second son of the Shirafuji family, which is in fact the rival family of the Ichijos. He was constantly overshadowed by his older brother Kento who was favored by his parents and the servants, but he and his brother were close and Kento often did things with him, like buying and sharing ice cream at their family's amusement park, in secret. When Aoi when was in middle school, Kento died in an accident during his first year out of college. Despite now being the only son, Aoi's father refused to name him as his heir and Aoi did whatever he could to meet his father's approval. Five years ago, Aoi has been given the task of hiding his identity and becoming a butler of the Ichijo residence in order to leak information and stop the Ichijos from constructing their amusement park within 10 years time, all in an attempt to show his father who he really is and what he really is capable of doing. Since then he became Yuma Akagi's right-hand man and was task teaching you to be a lady; little did he know that you would be the key in achieving his goal and would also fall in love with you... More coming soon... The Real Him Aoi Shirafuji - The Real Him.jpg Aoi's Secrets.jpg Appearance Aoi has layered, chin-length grey hair that's parted slightly on his right side, and slender grey eyes. Occasionally he will slick back the right side of his hair. Outfits *'Butler Uniform:' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire:' Aoi wears a light grey, V-neck, buttoned shirt and a black vest. *'Business Attire:' Aoi wears a beige business suit, a grey dress shirt, a brown belt, and a dark blue scarf with splotches of red and orange tied loosely on his neck. Personality Aoi is very kind and dedicative towards you; someone who is easily trusted. He is never hesitant in helping you and enjoys pampering you. This side to Aoi is seen through your eyes at first glance, however he is also very decisive and deceiving. He's also quite brazen to admit that he knows your size, picks out your underwear, and his taste in lingerie. Although he is kind, he is also very ambitious and will do anything to achieve his goals not as a butler of Kazuma Ichijo, but as Aoi Shirafuji, a member of the Shirafuji group. He becomes casual with you then, calling you by your first name and even calls you a "toy". Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You choose the most kindest-looking butler among the group: Aoi. At first you indulge his pampering, kindness and dedication; he was even willing to let you skip lessons, which he claims as "our secret" (the phrase "our secret" is prominent throughout the story). However you soon witness something you weren't supposed to see, and now you are torn: should you trust Aoi? In His Eyes Coming Soon... Lovers After Hours Coming Soon... After Sunrise Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Clandestine Romance Coming Soon... Clandestine Romance In His Eyes Coming Soon... Midnight Warmth Coming Soon... Afternoon Temptation Coming Soon... Trivia *Aoi is very talented in making origami, and his specialty is paper roses. *Aoi scratches his nose whenever he's lying about something. *Aoi's given name has the same pronunciation as the Japanese word for "blue", but the kanji used (葵) translates to "hollyhock", and his surname (白藤 shirafuji) means "white wisteria". *Aoi's favorite food is ice cream. Category:Aoi Shirafuji Category:Butler Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Born in February Category:Pisces Sign Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type AB